


red like love; blue like lips

by Al_D_Baran



Series: Dark Voltron Fics [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Belts, Blood As Lube, Blood and Gore, Cheating, Choking, Cuckolding, Force Choking, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Open to Interpretation, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Sloppy Seconds, Stabbing, Time Anomaly, Time Loop, the gore and shits kinda realistic tbh, this is a mess, this is a rly weird artsy fartsy fic so rly just........ idk man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_D_Baran/pseuds/Al_D_Baran
Summary: "my knife in the dark; my hands around your neck."or when a time and space anomaly ruins quite literally everything.





	1. 01.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like sinning. This is purely for fun and terrible because I’m horny and I have weird kinks (how to please me? a cute boy gets impaled. ya.). Enjoy at your own risk. If you haven’t read the tags, do it now. I mean it. Don’t trigger yourself for the klance pal. The order in which this happens is your to interpret. As well as if it follows, is in the same universe that intertwines, ect. It’s just shameless gore and rape porn. This is quite litteraly meant to be dumb and vague so.
> 
> also i've been looking at this for too long and school has been a bitch so. i thought i'd post something so i don't have to feel bad about not posting. also shiro's the true victim in this story pls bless his byutiful soul.
> 
> anyway tell me if i missed some shit to tag.
> 
> also hi voltron fandom i thought u needed more horrible shit and i'm here to deliver them. feel free to send me an ask on the tungle @elucubrxtions for a fic or something or commission my sorry ass because i ain't gonna do my homeworks anyway. also if u just want to yell about voltron just send me an ask @kerberoswasaninsidejob or something

 

 

 

_as the words dribbled off of its chin_

_it said i'm lost_

_i'm lost_

_now i’m lost_

\-- The Mars Volta, “Inertiatic ESP”

 

 

 

**red like love; blue like lips**

 

 

 

 

> **01.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _now i'm lost_
> 
> _last night i heard lepers_
> 
> _flinch like birth defects_

 

 

 

What is Keith even doing?

They’re supposed to have been gone on this scouting mission an hour ago. Lance knows because he was thirty minutes late and Keith just told him to wait for him when he’s apologized to him on the radio. He’s insisted he need to come again, too, even. So why isn’t he there already?

But it’s been _so long_ and it’s unlike Keith to be late or to shut off his com. He climbs down Blue and pats its hull, walking through the hangars to try to find him. He’s not inside Red and there’s no way the Lion would have even let him in to check. If he were, Keith would already be gone to fly off on the planet they’re supposed to scout.

He’s always so impatient when it comes to flying, Lance thinks, with a little chuckle. It’s kind of cute.

But Keith isn’t anywhere and he can’t help but feel worried. Maybe something happened? He could have slipped somewhere but someone would have known and notified him. Plus, that seems so unlike Keith – he’s hardly ever seen him even slip if someone doesn’t make him.

It would be unlike him to fall asleep too. So where is he?

After looking through every possible rooms, every possible training decks, Lance decides to go by the infirmary. He isn’t sure why, but he’s thought of it for a moment now – it doesn’t make sense, but maybe he’s there? He feels like he should be there and Lance looks at his hands, almost surprised to see how clean they are, almost expecting them to be covered in scratches.

It doesn’t make sense.

There’s a sinking feeling inside of him, another _piercing_ feeling in his guts as he walks up to it. He doesn’t meet anyone and the Castle feels terribly empty as he hears the sounds. _Baby_. _Takashi_. Lance swallows.

He must be mistaken. This must be someone else.

But who else could it be? There’s Keith, bruised and so pale he’s clashing against the infirmary’s Prussian blue sheets, there’s a handprint on his neck, and lower, there’s _Shiro_ , sucking a bruise on the inside of his thigh, fingers buried inside of him.

“Takashi,” Keith sobs, face half-hidden in a pillow, looking like he hasn’t seen the sun in days, face pale, bruised all over, splotchy even.

Shiro looks at him so tenderly it hurts, one hand on his cheek as he turns him closer to kiss him. Keith clings to him uncharacteristically, breathing hard as he pecks him again. “Shh, baby. Shh… I’ve got you. I’ll take care of you. Are you alright? You want to stop?”

“No, no – please.” Keith – his voice is so _unnaturally_ hoarse – catches Lance’s stare and his breath hitches as he hides against Shiro, watching him with unreadable bloodshot, red-rimmed eyes. And then he speaks, “I love you, Takashi.” And yet he’s looking right at him. The words are so sincere, Lance doesn’t think an insult could burn more.

Lance flees, barely managing not to trip on his own footing as he runs away. There’s a sob in his throat that won’t come out, anger replacing the heartbreak as he forgets the pain in his stomach, fingers twitching as he thinks of Keith’s pretty neck between them. He would look so good with a bruise there, wouldn’t he, he muses, wanting to mare that pale skin with dark bruises.

Lance disgusts himself at the idea but anger makes it sounds like it would be a just punishment for cucking him.

It doesn’t make sense, Lance tells himself, still – why did Keith look so vulnerable and hurt then?

 _I love you, Takashi_.

The memory is enough to fill him with anger and Lance simply goes alone. He doesn’t need that dirty cheater to scout a tiny little planet. When he lands next to the Red Lion, Lance frowns but forgets – maybe _he_ was late. It would have left Keith all the time in the world to get frisky with fucking Shiro, right?

Keith isn’t too far away, sticking out like a sore thumb in the turquoise vegetation of the planet. He picks up a rock, coming behind him silently before a twig snaps under his foot.

“There you fucking are,” Keith groans, bored, face looking exactly like it always do. Wasn’t it – no, Lance can’t remember what Keith looked like but he knows where’s that little, plum spot on his inner thigh. “Took you long enough.”

“Sorry, I got held up by Hunk,” Lance says, smiling as he takes his helmet off, “Kinda warm around here uh?”

Keith stares at how he holds his helmet but shrugs, taking his own off. “Yeah. Kinda warm. Let’s focus on the mission,” he says, trusting him like always as he turns his back to him.

_That slut. Acting like nothing’s happened._

Lance can feel his vision go red.

_You fucking whore—_

He slams a rock against his skull.

_How could you do this to me? I loved you._

His fall is measured like a ballet, legs twisting and bending, face painted with surprised as he falls to the ground. Keith looks up to him, eyes set on the rock as his mouth curls in a dangerous snarl. Lance doesn’t wait a second more to kick him in the chin. Keith spits blood as he lands on the dry flowers underneath him, the sound crisp and sharp.


	2. ??.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for stabbing and non-con in this chapter.  
> actually wanted to post this later but my pc suddenly crashed and has been refusing to open for a full hour so i'd rather not lose EVERYTHING i've written for this stupid piece of shit fic.

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **??.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _now i'm lost_
> 
> _are you peaking in the red_
> 
> _perforated at the neck_

 

 

 

“Oh my god.”

What.

“You stabbed me. Did you just—did you just fucking stab me?”

The funny thing with being stabbed in the guts is that you think you’re going to fight back. When you don’t have said knife inside your organs, snuggling your intestines, ripping your spleen and kidneys, when you’re drinking with friends, jesting, talking, showing off.

Lance has always truly believed he’d be going to fight back. That he’d tear the knife off their hands – that he’d scream, that he’d do _something_.

But all the air is knocked out of his lungs after the first painful jab – the first one he barely felt through the disbelief, but the second time the knife drew through him, it came to him, smashing down. The warmth of blood, how sticky it was, thick, like syrup, the searing pain that came, ever present, ever growing.

It started from his guts, from the leaking wounds, radiating up to his fingertips. He choked when it reached his throat, breathing hard as he slouched over, knife stilling suddenly as Lance rests all his weight on him. Visor tinted but there’s a glint beneath, something shiny.

“Keith.”

Keith exhales. Hands on the knife – he twists it.

“ _Keith_!”

No answers this time. He expects a grin, a sob, something to tell him the paladin has gone mad. But Keith says nothing, pulls the knife out of him as he yanks his pants down. Lance cries – he sees how hard Keith his, the blood he’s lost soaked through his pants, wipes off as he takes them off.

The knife moves to his neck silently.

Lance openly sobs, weakly tries to bat Keith’s hand away when it fondles the front of his trouser, moist with blood. He’s crying ugly, sobbing, begging—

“ _Keith_ —Keith, what the fuck? Don’t—Keith, don’t… no…”

“Shhh.”

Lance chokes again, feeling the cold air of the planet on his thighs. His helmet’s ripped off, hair messy from it and Lance stares at Keith. His eyes are still hiding and Lance clings to anger with desperation, spits at him as tries to drag himself away.

“Fuck you, Keith! Fuck you!”

Keith pulls him back, digging a hand in his stomach with a wicked grin. It’s toothy, fangs sprouting from his gums – Lance feels his heart hitch at the nightmare he sees. When he takes his helmet off, his eyes are golden.

He tries to call his name again but he’s so weak. Lance feels his head loll, pulling himself up to stare, chest heaving, watching, helplessly, as Keith lubricates himself with a handful of blood. The knife comes back to his throat, and Keith pushes in. His fingers grip his shoulder to hold him in place, claws digging in his skin, the dagger resting on his chest.

Keith lifts his hand to his mouth to suck the blood off his fingers. Lance whimpers, sobbing out an insult but Keith brings his face back to watch him, hips working against him with soft, sleepy moans. It somehow reminds him of morning sex – the way Keith moans only when Lance climbs over him for morning sex, tender, slow.

He turns around to vomit as he remembers, how it’s tainted now. He doesn’t understand. Where is the Keith that rode him sweetly that morning? Keith doesn’t pull away when there’s bile on his fingers, looks at him still, strands of hair sticking to the blood on his face. He grins, leans – bites his neck.

Lance moans at the pain, too weak to even try to insult him.

And when Keith kisses him with a mouthful of blood, it’s almost gentle. Lance’s head rolls back, his eyes closing as he finally passes out, body rocked by Keith’s slow thrusts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No blood cannot be used as lube.  
> Comments are better than kudos so feel free to comment if you've liked this.  
> see y'all in a couple days for more, hopefully, if my piece of shit agrees to work and i haven't lost everything. again.  
> anyway have a good night yalls


	3. ??.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i lost my data /: again.  
> no cloud storage we die like men.  
> harr harr. this had been edited a whole lot more but i'm on phone rn so. i'm lazy and desgruntlehd.  
> tw choking and non con and all that yummy stuff

> _??._
> 
> _"where wolves hide in the company of men_  
>  _it said i'm lost_  
>  _i'm lost_  
>  _now i'm lost"_

 

He slams a rock against his skull the first chance he’s got. As soon as Keith’s helmet comes off to take a break from the warmth around them.

His fall is measured like a ballet, legs twisting and bending, face painted with surprised as he falls to the ground. Keith looks up to him, eyes set on the rock as his mouth curls in a dangerous snarl. Lance doesn’t wait a second more to kick him in the chin. Keith spits blood as he lands on the dry flowers underneath him, the sound crisp and sharp.

It takes a few seconds for him to spit blood, hand reaching for his bayard—

“You’re fucking dead, McClain—“

—but Lance kicks it out of his hand, kicks it out of reach and pushes him down to the ground, foot pressing on his lower back to pull the strange dagger away, throwing it between the bushes of the forest around them. But even without weapons, Keith isn’t defenceless and even with one eye closed from the blood in it, Lance isn’t going to rest easy.

He pulls him up, teeth blared in rage, stares down at Keith’s face, contorted in anger. There’s no warning when he punches him once, twice – a red flower blooms on the corner of Keith’s lips, growing bigger as the blood spills. His hands reach for him, trying to retaliate but he won’t leave him the room to.

Lance grips the collar of his armour and slams him hard on the ground. Keith lets out a cry of pain, his hands on his face as his own wrap around his neck. He lets out a gargle, throat crushed, fights, kneeing him in the ribs and even if it hurts, Lance keeps steady.

It takes a couple of seconds for Keith’s flailing to become weaker, both the hands that tried to push on his eyeballs falling, dark navy eyes looking at him in confusion and fear. When he pulls away, instant away from letting him pass out, Lance keeps a hand on Keith’s neck. He’s too weak to fight now and Lance pulls his pants down.

A rasp comes up, “Don’t—Lance, fuck…”

But Lance ignores him, watching the pretty bruises that blossomed from his hold, breathing hard as he yanks the belt out of his pants, hurries to wrap it around Keith’s neck. He wants him to be awake, he wants him to be weak, helpless under him and to know it. There’s the thrill of power, the thrill of the hitch in Keith’s breathing, the thrill that these terrified eyes give him.

He’d get Keith naked to bruise the rest of that beautiful, snowy skin of his, but taking off the entirety of his armour would take too long.

He’ll have to make with only leaving bruises on that nice, slender neck of his.

Lance pushes Keith’s right leg against his shoulder, exposing his pasty rear. Keith still tries to fight, trying to move to his stomach to crawl away, his efforts becoming entirely useless as Lance pulls the belt and rests most of his weight on the Red Paladin beneath him.

Keith wheezes pathetically as Lance strokes himself hard, sliding easily inside of that tight little hole. It’s dry but well-used and Lance grins wickedly, a chuckle leaving him as he starts ramming in. Little noises escape Keith, digging their way out of his constricted throat painfully. Lance leaves him rest for a second, loving the way he coughs and gasps for breath.

He doesn’t want him to pass out yet.

There’s no fun in fucking a limp doll.

Lance loves the way his eyes dim then light up as air enters his lung, the constant pull and push between consciousness and oblivion, the fear, the resignation. After the initial resistance, he lies there, broken, head-lulling to the side, face puffy, eyes bloodshot, tears making their ways to his temples.

Really, Keith looks ugly as sin. The wonder boy's usually got such a pretty face, it’s a waste, Lance thinks, grins going wicked.

“Lost that pretty face he loves so much uh?”

He pulls on the belt, eyes going grimmer, darker. Keith is looking at him like the sky just split in two behind him.

“It’s so fucking sloppy inside you, Keith,” Lance says with a little moan. “So full of cum. That isn’t mine. Was it nice to cuck me? Did that make you hard?”

_Dirty cheater. How could you do this to me?_

“Baby.” He spits it out with venom. “Isn’t that what he calls you?”

_You fucking whore_.

There’s a gargle. Lance knows what it’s saying but he doesn’t care for apologies. Of course it's not what he thinks. It's exactly what they all know it is. He doesn’t care – he just pulls on the belt harder, ending Keith’s mantra suddenly. Lance keeps the belt tight, slamming down inside as Keith choked, body going limp under him.

Passed out.

Lance smirks, lifting Keith’s other leg as he pulls the belt loose.

He knows Shiro will be back soon but there’s surely enough time to finish – even if they should have been back from this scouting mission hours ago –, enough time to drive in deep, Lance thinks, head throwing back in pleasure. He’s so close, he’s so close he can feel it in his thighs, a soft little shudder that comes from his groin, and he’s going to come, he’s going to—

“Keith?”

_Shit. Already?_

“Keith? Keith, buddy, where are you?”

_Fuck. Shiro._

Lance pulls himself up, hopping to hide in the bushes. It's hard to walk when his legs are still wobbly from coming just a second ago, but Lance doesn’t want to learn how badly Shiro will react when he sees his _baby_ like this. His dirty little cuckolder, Lance thinks with spite.

“Keith?” A pause. Lance leans in to see better, catching a glimpse of Shiro’s panic as he throws the belt away, one hand running over his bruised, oddly coloured face, trying to shake Keith awake. “Oh baby, baby…” A gasp. A rasp. “Oh, thank God… thank God, no – no, no, no, shh… don’t talk baby, don’t talk…” Shiro kisses the top of his hair, Keith lets out a sound that sounds suspiciously much like a sob. “I’ve got you baby, I’m here, shh…”

_Baby_.

There's so much love in that little word.

It hurts.

He’ll talk, Lance thinks, absent-mindedly touching his stomach. That could hurt, he thinks, feeling a sharp, stabbing-like pain in it.

But that served him right, he rationalizes. For everything he’s done.

_I loved you._

_How could you do this to me?_

Keith looks at him as Shiro pulls him in his arms, head lolling to stare at him. Lance holds his gaze.

It promises vengeance. Lance smirks and walks away. If Keith tries that, he’ll just take revenge another time. It can go on forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually was able to keep part of next chapter thanks to my friend! thank u tama ur the real mvp  
> anyway next part will be up when a) i got my laptop b) i can be bothered to redo my shit c) if i get some luvin'  
> sorry but i'm like 8)  
> anyway that'll be around xmas-new year  
> anyway next part's got some loving shit and it explains all that stuff so yall will feel bad. anyway everyone is an asshole i this except shiro.  
> i might add an additional part explaining more stuff about the cheating part.  
> anyway see yall in not too long for next part.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are better than kudos.  
> Feel free to comment if you've liked what you've read!  
> See y'all in a couple days for the next part if you've been nice.  
> Now I'll focus on studying.


End file.
